Embarrassing Occurance of Love
by tiffany103
Summary: Tooru can't stop thinking about the kiss, then Yuujirou starts to avoid him after an embarrassing incident. I know the Summary is not great, But read anyway. Boy x Boy


Tooru couldn't help it, after that first kiss which took him completely by surprise; he couldn't get Yuujirou off his mind. It had been 3 weeks since it happened and he was wondering why he couldn't think of anything else. As he lay in bed coming up with possible explanations, he heard Yuujirou sigh softly in his sleep and roll over.

Tooru thought about it and realized that maybe he liked his best friend in a romantic way. He couldn't decide how to go about testing this. He couldn't just go up to Yuu and kiss him again without a reason, and if he stated the real reason he did it, he might lose Yuu and that wasn't an option.

He closed his eyes thinking he would deal with it more in the morning. Above him he didn't realize that there was a similar thought process going on with his roommate. Yuu was trying to think about what to do with his feelings. He knew that deterring Tooru's "sister" was not the only reason he had kissed Tooru. He had been attracted to him for a while now. He loved everything about him. Loved that he was honest and took his commitments seriously, but he couldn't just come out and say that he liked him because he didn't know how he would react and needed something more than a short forced kiss.

The next morning, Tooru was still confused. He went to take his shower and while he was in there he started thinking about Yuujirou again. He started thinking about the kiss and Yuu's soft lips and golden eyes. Before he knew it he was rock hard just thinking about his friend. He looked down and thought to himself, "Well I guess this answers whether I am sexually attracted to him."

Tooru decided to let his imagination take over. He thought thinking of another man would be odd at first but instead it was quite easy when it was Yuujirou. He slowly reached down and took hold of his straining member. He closed his eyes and imagined that no one was there when Yuu kissed him. He let out a small moan, pumping a little faster. Then he imagined Yuu cupping his face with one hand while snaking the other around his back and pulling him closer. Tooru then put his hands around Yuu's neck and tilted his head back to allow more access to his mouth.

Tooru was pumping quickly with slight moans leaving his lips. Yuu then ran his tongue along his bottom lip and he opened them allowing access to his mouth. Yuu explored his mouth until Tooru pushed his tongue against the blonds and they battled for dominance.

"Tooru" Yuu moaned as he stuck his hand under Tooru's skirt and rubbed his erection through his underwear. At this thought Tooru came hard in his hand moaning loudly. As he came he heard a gasp behind him. When he spun around he saw a pink faced Yuujirou avert his eyes.

"S… sorry, I… I heard a… um noise and… uh thought you had… fallen or something…" he trailed off and quickly left the bathroom.

Tooru put his head in his hands think how awkward this was going to be, especially since that was the best orgasm he had ever had and Yuu had only touched outside his clothes in his fantasy. He didn't know if he would be able to look Yuu in the eye without blushing.

Yuu had just woken up and assumed that Tooru was in the shower as he always got up before him. When Yuu thought this his mind went to a bad place thinking of Tooru in the shower. He had to stop himself, saying that he would wait for his shower and be able to take care of the problem building in his pants.

After about ten minutes, he wondered why Tooru wasn't back yet, so he went to check on him. When he got to the bathroom he heard what sounded like a moan of pain and wondered if Tooru had hurt himself or something. He stood outside the door and waited when he heard it again. At this point he decided he would call to him to see if he was ok.

"Tooru" Yuu called. When he didn't get an answer he thought something must be wrong. He pushed the door open and the sight in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks. Tooru was in the shower eyes closed, head back stroking his cock.

Yuu knew he should leave, but his feet wouldn't move and his eyes would not avert from the scene in front of him. Yuu had never seen anything so enticing in his life. Just as he thought this Tooru moaned loudly and came.

Yuu let out an involuntary gasp. When he did this Tooru turned around and when they met each other's eyes, Yuu couldn't keep his stare at the bluenette's eyes so he averted his gaze apologizing and leaving quickly.

When he was back in the safety of his room, he thought to himself that this was going to make things worse. He knew that now he was going to have to avoid Tooru as much as he could or at least not be alone with him. He didn't think after the erotic vision he had just seen that he would be able to keep his feelings hidden if they were alone.

At this thought Yuu got dressed and decided to skip his shower that morning and left for class. He figured this way they wouldn't have to see each other before class started and then they would be focusing on school and princess duties and then he would make an excuse to stay late so that he could get back right before curfew. This plan although not the best, would have to do for now. He would think more on it later.

When Tooru got back to the room, he noticed, Yuujirou was already gone. He sighed to himself. He would have to talk to him about this. He just knew this was going to be embarrassing and he could already hear Yuu teasing him about it. If he was being honest though, he loved when he and the blond teased back and forth and he especially liked it when they had fun teasing Mikato, but this was going to be harder for him to get through.

As he walked to class alone he thought back to when he was caught by Yuu, he had never seen that look on his face and wondered what it was. Was he as embarrassed or was he just shocked, but there was something in his eyes that Tooru couldn't place.

"Oh well, I'll just see what happens and we will go from there."

When Tooru got to class Yuu was talking with Akira and barley acknowledged when Tooru walked up. Then just as Tooru was about to speak up, Yuu interrupted

"The bells about to sound, I'm gonna get to my seat." With that, he walked away from the conversation without a backwards glance.

Yuu breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that Tooru was about to say something and he had to think quick to get out of there. As he sat through class he was trying to think of a way to not have to walk with the bluenette to get ready for their princess duties. He didn't come up with anything spectacular, but when the bell signaled he decided he would just go with something easy.

"Yuujirou you ready to go to the dressing room? I wanted to…"

"Actually, I have some questions for Sensei so you go ahead, I'll be along in a bit."

Tooru thought this odd as usually Yuu asked him the questions about the assignments, but he didn't say anything. As he walked to the dressing room to get ready he realized that Yuu hadn't teased him or even so much as looked at him today. He found this odd, but figured he would just talk to him later about it when they were back at the dorms.

After a grueling day of princess duties, the 3 princesses were changed back and about to head back to the dorms.

"Guys, you go ahead without me, I have some things I need to grab before I head out." Yuu said.

"We'll wait on you then," Tooru stated wanting to talk to Yuu when they got back.

"That's ok, I have to also go by the library and grab a book that Sensei told me about and I am also supposed to… uh… go to the student council room, the president wanted to see me. So I don't know how long I'll be. You guys go ahead."

Tooru noticed the pause in the middle of his speech and started to think maybe Yuu was avoiding him. Yuu on the other hand was thinking he was going to have to be smoother than that next time or Tooru will realize what he is doing.

He thought about the length he was going to have to go to make sure he didn't accidently let his feelings slip to Tooru, he felt bad about having to lie to him, but he figured this was better than losing him as a friend altogether.

Once Mikato and Tooru left, Yuu grabbed his books and headed to the roof. There he started working on his homework where no one would bother him. When he looked at the time he realized he had about 15 minutes to curfew so he packed up and headed to the dorms.

When he got back, Tooru was waiting up for him.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I had to get some things and the president wanted to see me. It all took longer than expected."

"Well fine, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Can this wait? I am beat and need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." Appeased by what Yuu had said both boys went to sleep.

When Tooru woke, up something was off. He looked around and noticed that Yuu's bag was gone. He looked at the top bunk and realized Yuu had left already. Tooru was a little angry at this because Yuu said he would talk to him today.

A week and a half went by with the same routine, Yuu would leave before Tooru woke up stating things for school or couldn't sleep so thought he'd get a head start, then made sure they were never alone during school or princess duties, and after school he would disappear until right before curfew. Tooru was starting to get depressed thinking Yuu was avoiding him.

Tooru had come to realize that he was in love with his best friend and at the same time this best friend was going out of his way to avoid him. He was getting desperate to find out why Yuu was avoiding him but could never get him alone.

Yuu was getting good at avoiding Tooru and making sure they weren't alone. Being a princess made it easy because there were always people following him so he just had to make sure that when Tooru came around he kept those people there too.

The plan was working great on the outside, but Yuujirou had never felt so lonely. He wanted his best friend back, he wanted to talk to him like they used to, but as always when his mind went down this road he thought of how much he wanted to kiss him and run his fingers through his blue hair. The same thing every time, and every time it strengthened his resolve to avoid the other so that things didn't blow up.

Tooru had had enough. He asked Mikato for help on it. He wanted Mikato to tell Yuu that they were needed in the student counsel room and when he got there they would shut he and Yuu in the room and lock the door so that they would have to talk.

Tooru was waiting in the student council room when he heard Mikato and Yuu coming down the hall.

"Why are we having to have a meeting? Did they tell you anything?"

"No, I was just told to find you and head this way. They already told Tooru."

"Well then I guess we better not keep them waiting." As he said this Mikato pushed him into the room and slammed the door.

"HEY… HEY MIKATO, WHAT THE HELL… LET ME OUT OF HERE…"

"They aren't going to let you out until I tell them we are done." Yuu spun around to see Tooru standing there. He got nervous trying to think of a way to escape.

"You can't escape, why have you been avoiding me?"

"That must be in your head, I have just been busy"

"Really, then how come you make sure never to be alone with me?"

"We are alone every night in our room." When this came out of his mouth, he turned away so Tooru couldn't see his blush.

"Yuu, please just tell me what I did wrong, why won't you talk to me?"

"You didn't do anything; now really I need to get going I am going to be late." Yuu had been surveying the room as they talked and saw a window that was open; he figured if he could get to it, he could make his escape. Even if that did look bad and probably confirm he was trying to get away from Tooru.

Yuu made a break for the window, but Tooru was faster and grabbed Yuu pulling him to the ground and pinning him down. Yuu was trying to think of a way out of this when he noticed something was pressing against his stomach. He resorted to teasing to try and ease the tension. With his patented smirk he said:

"Tooru is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" When it came out Tooru looked down between them and blushed bright red. Yuu saw this and thought Tooru looked adorable. Then he realized that Tooru really had an erection and it was because he was pinning Yuu down.

Yuu surveyed his options and decided that it couldn't get much worse than it already was. So decided to see where this went.

"Tooru…" Yuu whispered causing the man on top of him to shudder. That whisper had been in many of the dreams he had had about his blond friend.

"Tooru…" Yuujirou leaned up to the bluenette's ear and whispered again, "I'll answer your questions, Tooru."

"Y-Yuu… why have you been avoiding me?"

Without saying a word Yuujirou leaned up and slowly pressed his lips against his friends. Tooru was shocked at first, not knowing what to think, he wondered if Yuu was making fun of him again, but then he felt Yuu's tongue against his bottom lip and he no longer cared. He would deal with that after.

Tooru opened his mouth to Yuu and granted access. Yuu thought nothing could be as sweet as Tooru's lips. After a few minutes of making out, the two boys pulled away for air and stared at each other. Yuu letting his playful side come out after suck a sweet kiss asked Tooru the question that had burned in his mind since the day in the shower.

"Tooru, who were you thinking of?"

"Huh…"

"In the shower, who were you imagining, who were you wanting it to be?" Yuu averted his eyes waiting for the other boy to say some girls name, but looked back when he didn't hear anything.

Tooru was beyond embarrassed. He didn't know if Yuu was teasing him, but he didn't want to lie to Yuu, he had been thinking the last week, and that if Yuu would talk to him, he would lay his feelings out there since it couldn't get any worse that his friend avoiding him at all cost.

With the brightest blush Yuu had ever seen, Tooru lifted his eyes to meet the blonds and staring into his beautiful golden eyes simply stated, "You"

"What?"

"You, I was imagining you when we kissed, it's all I have been able to think of this last week has shown to me that I have fallen in love with you Yuujirou. "

Without any warning Yuujirou pushed the bluenette back and rolled them over so that he was now pinning Tooru down.

"Tooru, you have no idea how much I love you. I have for a while, and that is why I avoided you. I didn't think I could hold my feelings in anymore and I didn't want to lose you as a friend." After his speech he crashed his lips to Tooru's. Both boys were fighting for dominance with Yuujirou winning.

As they kissed Yuu started to lift the hem of Tooru's shirt and rup up and down his chest. Tooru moaned at the sensation.

"What did we do in your fantasy Tooru?"

"What, um… nothing… it's embarrassing"

Yuu leaned in to Tooru's ear and whispered "If you tell me, I might do it."

This made Tooru groan trying to decide if he should tell him one of the many fantasies he had had about the blond recently. As he was deciding, Yuu sucked on the pulse point on his neck which caused the bluenette to gasp in pleasure.

Yuu removed Tooru's shirt and started to trail kisses down his neck and to his chest. As he was moving further down, he felt shaking hands move to the buttons on his shirt. He could feel the boy below him trembling as he unfastened the buttons to remove his shirt. Noticing this and realizing that Tooru was probably very new to all of this, he grabbed Tooru's left hand when he finished with the button and kissed it softly while looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you Tooru"

"I Love you too Yuujirou"

This confirmation, although they had already said it put Tooru's mind at ease. He was still nervous, but it was more an excited nervous instead of scared. He knew he could trust Yuu.

Yuu started to unbutton Tooru's pants continuing to kiss down his stomach. Tooru was mewling with the attention and almost purring with pleasure. Yuu pulled his lovers pants and boxers down leaving him exposed for the blond to view.

"You know, when you were in the shower. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I have never seen anything so beautiful and erotic in my entire life."

Tooru blushed at the thought of Yuu watching him while he masturbated in the shower. He had thought he just walked in at the last second. Yuu chuckled at his lovers red face, he was so adorable sometimes.

Yuu getting back on track licked Tooru's aching member from base to tip swirling his tongue around the engorged head when he reached the top. Tooru moaned loudly this time, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. This was the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt in his life. Yuu started to bob up and down continuing to swirl his tongue and occasionally grazing his teeth on the underside.

Tooru was writhing with pleasure; he could feel the tightening in his stomach and knew he was close.

"Yuu… ah… I'm… uh... I'm going to…"

"Cum for me Tooru." With that Yuu pinched Tooru's nipple and hollowed out his cheeks. Tooru came screaming Yuujirou's name.

As Tooru was coming down he felt Yuu circling his entrance with his wet digits. He inserted one and Tooru gasped at the pain.

"I need to prepare you, this will be a little painful, but I promise, it won't be for long." Tooru nodded at Yuu's words.

Yuu then once his first finger was moving around easily added a second and at this point to take Tooru's mind off of the pain, he pulled up for a heated kiss. Yuu's demanding lips caused Tooru to forget all about the pain as Yuu added his third finger in preparation. When the three fingers were moving in and out Yuu prodded slowly looking for the spot that send Tooru into bliss. When he hit the prostate he hear Tooru moan and push back into his fingers trying to get more.

"Yuu right there… Oh God, Yuu…"

Yuu removed his fingers as he couldn't take much more of the writing beauty beneath him or he would come in his pants and he definitely wanted to be inside Tooru for that. Tooru whimpered at the loss while Yuu quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes.

"Tooru, this may hurt, but try and relax."

Yuu placed his weeping cock at Tooru's entrance and slowly pushed the head in. Tooru gasped and groaned at the pain, but tried to remember to relax. Yuu continued to push in until he was completely sheathed. He stayed still waiting for Tooru's muscles to relax and stretch to accommodate him.

Tooru looked up at Yuu with slight tears in his eyes from the earlier pain and gave a nod. Yuu leaned down and kissed him passionately as he started to slowly move. After a few slow thrusts Tooru didn't feel as much pain and started to move with Yuu. He took this as a sign to go faster and so started to move at a quicker pace. Once he picked up the speed, he angled his hips and pounded right into Tooru's prostate.

"Ahhh… Ohh… Yuu, right there… harder… nnggg"

"God, Tooru, you are so hot and tight"

As Yuu pounded into the bluenette, he reached between them and started stroking Tooru's hardened cock. He could feel Tooru getting close again. So he leaned down and took Tooru's earlobe in his mouth and sucked as he continued his other ministrations, this cause Tooru to fall over the edge for the second time.

As Tooru came with a silent scream, his hot entrance clenched around Yuu and with two more thrusts he was filling Tooru with his seed.

The two boys laid there on the floor panting trying to catch their breath.

"I am glad you made me talk to you"

"I am glad that you weren't able to escape again."

Both boys bust out laughing at this. When their heart rates had returned to normal, they cleaned themselves and the room up and got dressed. As they were getting dressed Tooru couldn't help but stare at his new lover putting his clothes on.

"Like what you see, you letch."

"I love what I see" came the response from the bluenette as he walked over to Yuujirou and whispered in his ear, "and I love that it is all mine"

Tooru started to chuckle as a deep blush spread across Yuu's face.

"Shut up"

Tooru grabbed Yuu's hand as they walked to the door. Before they got there, Yuu pulled Tooru back around and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Tooru."

"I love you too" Was his response.

As they walked out of the student council room, hand in hand, they didn't notice their two red faced friends hiding by the lockers.

"I don't think we should have listened to that." Said Akira

"No we definitely should have. How can we look them in the eye after that?" Mikato stated still blushing as bright at a strawberry.


End file.
